1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile printing on a preset paper sheet and a method of controlling the facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a printer, a so-called multi-function printer capable of performing a plurality of functions such as a copying function, a facsimile function, and a printing function has been widely used. Since the multi-function printer has the printing function of a normal printer, the multi-function printer is mounted with a sheet tray which can receive various types of sheets such as an A4 regular sheet and an L-size photo sheet.
An apparatus such as the multi-function printer having a facsimile function can perform a plurality of reception setting. In this case, as the reception setting, there are manual reception in which an image of facsimile data is allowed to be printed by performing an operation by a user when the facsimile data is received, and automatic reception in which the printing is performed without the operation of the user when the facsimile data is received.
As the apparatus having the facsimile function, JP-A-5-130385 discloses a technique in which the size of a printing sheet is set in advance and a facsimile reception image is magnified according to a set print size to print the image.
However, if the technique disclosed in JP-A-130385 is applied to the multi-function printer, there may arise a problem that a facsimile document is printed on a sheet such as the L-size photo sheet which is not a facsimile sheet. That is, the sheet tray of the multi-function printer is configured so as to receive various types of sheets. Accordingly, in a case of using the facsimile function which is set to the automatic reception after use of the printing function, for example, there is a probability that facsimile printing is performed on a sheet such as a sheet with a different size or an expensive sheet which are not the facsimile sheet.